


What Makes a House a Home

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: AK One Shots [12]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: Adrian doesn't really know what to expect when Deran texts him to meet him at a specific location in the middle of the night.  He knows he probably shouldn't even leave his apartment, but he does because it's Deran. When he gets there, he isn't prepared to find Deran holding the keys to their new house.  He also isn't prepared for Deran's proposition that they christen it before he hasn't to leave for another competition.  He gets on board pretty fast though.Based on the prompt: Deran and Adrian christen their new beachfront apartment.





	What Makes a House a Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I ask for quick prompts. I go overboard, but house christening simply can not be accomplished in 100-500 words. Not that I'm complaining, I had a lot of fun writing this. Just be kind to me because I think my brain shorted out after the first two sex scenes, and was long gone by the fourth.
> 
> I suppose I should also note that I got this prompt before the season 3 finale aired, and so I completely ignored the events of the finale. Deran chooses the house with the amazing view and too much light, and we're going to pretend that other mess of a house never happened...

—Meet me on the beach—

Adrian glanced down at the text and the accompanying location as he slid into the Jeep.  He’d been up doing laundry and packing for his next leg of the QS when Deran had texted him.  Sometimes, Adrian questioned why he let himself be talked into leaving his apartment at all hours of the night just to meet Deran.  

Yet, here he was driving to the beach at three in the morning because Deran sent him a five word text.  He didn’t even offer a  _ hey  _ or a  _ how you doing?  _ Still, Adrian went.

Driving along Pacific toward the geo location Deran had sent, Adrian recognized the swanky beachfront properties.  This was close to one of the houses that Deran had been looking at. In fact, when Adrian pulled up behind Deran’s van, he realized they were in the exact same spot as they’d parked to view one of the nicest houses.

“Are you kidding me?” Adrian asked as he walked down onto the beach where Deran was standing looking out at the ocean.

“Thought you might want to christen the place with me before you headed out,” Deran said, holding up a set of house keys.  

“You bought it?  Just like that?” Adrian asked in disbelief.

“It’s got a shower,” Deran retorted, giving Adrian a snarky look.

“It’s got a really nice shower, but I thought it had too much light,” Adrian pushed, having trouble wrapping his head around it.  Deran had only just agreed to look for a place, and he hadn’t sounded at all convinced about the prospect of moving out of the bar.  And this was the only place they’d looked at so far.

“Right now, it’s plenty dark,” Deran said, shrugging it off.  “So, you coming inside our new place, or are you going to sleep on the beach?”

“Our?”

“Yes?” Deran replied, giving Adrian a look that said he thought Adrian might be suffering some sort of brain trauma.

“But…”

“Chad’s cool for letting you stay in your old room right now, but you know he’s going to need to rent it out sooner than later.  He was hardly making enough for his half of the rent when you were living there,” Deran said, sounding very clinical about it all.

“Usually when people ask you to move in with them, they actually  _ ask  _ you...before they start looking for a place even,” Adrian tried to play it cool, but he was too excited for it not to show.

“Shut up, and come inside.  If you’re not a girl about it, I’ll even let you pick which side of the bed and vanity you want,” Deran told him, throwing his arm around Adrian’s shoulder and pulling him toward the house.

“I didn’t bring a change of clothes or anything...since you don’t even have a shower at the bar.”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” Deran asked, letting Adrian go so he could unlock the door with the key the realtor had handed over earlier in the day.

“It’s going to take a while,” Adrian told him, giving Deran a less than sympathetic look.  Adrian laughed when Deran rolled his eyes at him. 

“Come on,” Deran insisted, taking Adrian by the wrist and pulling him inside.  

Adrian let himself be led into the spacious foyer of the condo.  The place was really beautiful. Despite Deran’s protests, it was the perfect place for him...for  _ them _ .  It was spacious even if it only had two bedrooms.  There were windows everywhere, which was something that the bar could not boast.  Just about all of the bar’s windows were covered or blocked in some way.

“What do you think?” Deran asked as though they hadn’t already toured the place.

“They not turn the electric on yet?” Adrian asked when Deran didn’t bother to turn the lights on.  Adrian could hear the little huff of breath that accompanied Deran’s smile even if he couldn’t see the smile itself.  If Deran thought he was fooling anyone with those put upon looks while house hunting and right now, he was sorely mistaken.

“We don’t have any blinds yet.”

“Okay?”

“I figured we’d be losing our clothes pretty soon,” Deran added when Adrian still didn’t get why he hadn’t turned the lights on.

“Right.”  Adrian nodded, taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around Deran’s waist.  “You wanted help christening  _ our  _ new place.”

“That was the idea.  So, living room, kitchen,  _ shower _ ?” Deran asked suggestively, grinding his hips against Adrian’s as he embraced him.

Adrian laughed, hopelessly entertained by Deran’s plan.  “I’m tempted to say the shower…”

“But we might want to wait until we work up a sweat,” Deran finished for him.

Adrian shook his head, smiling like an idiot and grateful for the darkness.  “The island in the kitchen seemed pretty solid,” he finally suggested, leaning in to kiss Deran hungrily.

Deran kissed him back with equal hunger.  He didn’t even hesitate to begin pushing Adrian’s shirt off his shoulders, and Adrian let him.  

Adrian reached forward and began attacking the buttons on Deran’s shirt before Deran could completely divest him of his clothes.  He pushed Deran backward toward the kitchen, all the while attacking Deran’s mouth with aggressive kisses. 

Deran’s shirt was lost somewhere between the entryway and the kitchen, tossed carelessly over Adrian’s shoulder as he finally allowed Deran to tear off his tank top.  Said tank top found its way onto the faucet of the sink, getting hooked on it as Deran threw it to the side.

Rough hands unbuttoned Adrian’s pants as Deran’s back collided with the island in the kitchen.  Adrian didn’t bother to wait his turn to take care of Deran’s pants as well. He needed Deran naked now, and he needed his hands all over Deran’s skin.

Adrian gasped when Deran shoved down his pants and didn’t even wait a breath before grabbing Adrian by the hips and lifting him onto the island.  There was no controlling his voice as Deran descended on him, taking his erection into his mouth almost in its entirety. All air was expelled from his lungs in a booming cry that echoed around the empty house.  

Gripping Deran by the hair, Adrian just tried to hold on while Deran reminded him just how skilled he was with his mouth.

“Gonna come if you keep that up,” Adrian panted as Deran cupped his balls, massaging them gently.  

It wasn’t really fair how well Deran knew what he liked.  Adrian was equalled well-versed in Deran’s preferences, but Deran tended to get him on his back—more often than not, figuratively rather than literally, though tonight seemed to be an exception—before Adrian really got a chance to put that knowledge to use.

“We’ve got plenty of time,” Deran said, pulling off of Adrian’s cock and stroking it with his hand instead.

Adrian pushed himself up again and reached forward to finish helping Deran out of his pants.  Deran didn’t stop him, and he didn’t knock his hand away when Adrian immediately began to stroke him when he was free of his pants.

They both leaned in as they continued to stroke each other, their lips meeting in a fierce kiss.  Adrian nipped at Deran’s bottom lip before pressing his tongue into Deran’s mouth, forgetting any ideas of sweet or gentle sex.  Deran seemed to feel the same, growling against Adrian’s mouth and roughly giving as good as he got.

Adrian could feel the pleasure pooling in his gut become more insistent as Deran teased the head of his cock on every upstroke.  He could tell that Deran was in the same boat from the way he was rocking his hips into Adrian’s touch with little coordination.

“Lay back,” Deran insisted, wrapping his hands around Adrian’s biceps and pushing him back with a gentleness that belied how intensely they’d just been going at it.  

Adrian let Deran guide him down onto the granite countertop, and he was more than a little surprised when Deran handed him his pants.

“You might want a pillow,” Deran muttered, letting go of Adrian for just a minute before Adrian heard a bottle cap being opened.

Adrian hardly had enough time to shove his pants beneath his head before Deran was hiking his legs up to rest against his shoulders, and pulling Adrian’s hips to the edge of the countertop.  Slick fingers slid against his ass, and Adrian forced himself to relax despite how wound up he was.

Deran worked a finger into him quickly, stroking Adrian the entire time.  The first penetration always stole Adrian’s breath, and tonight it was hopeless to catch his breath again with the way Deran was touching him.  It was just the right side of rough, and before Adrian could really get his bearings Deran was stroking his prostate with crooked fingers.

Adrian knew he was being very vocal as Deran opened him up, but it was that or crack the granite countertops as he tried to hold himself together.  

Deran didn’t torture him for long, removing his fingers and tearing open a condom while Adrian lay there panting heavily with his legs up in the air where they rested against Deran’s shoulders, and his arms flung out and gripping the granite.

“Ready?” Deran asked, pressing his cock against Adrian but not pushing forward.

“Yeah...hell yeah,” Adrian told him.

Deran wrapped one hand around Adrian’s thigh while the other guided his cock, and Adrian pried his fingers away from the counter and gripped Deran’s forearm as they finally connected completely.

The first thrust was world shifting, making Adrian feel like he’d never know a full breath again. It was as though waves were crashing over him, tumbling him like a ragdoll.  He was hopelessly carried along by the pleasure of Deran’s thrusts. The only thing tethering him was his grip on Deran’s arm, and even that seemed insufficient once Deran was fully seated inside of him.

Deran wrapped his other hand around Adrian’s other thigh and pulled back almost completely before sinking in with a powerful thrust.  Adrian’s vocal cords strained as his entire body shifted forward with the power of Deran’s movement. 

Adrian’s body was like a livewire, crackling with pleasure and moving without any control as Deran fucked him hard and fast.

There were going to be bruises after this, but the edge of pain he felt where his back grinded against the counter or where Deran gripped him only fueled his pleasure.  He hardly had the presence of mind to remove his hand from Deran’s arm and wrap it around his own cock. 

Deran shifted Adrian’s legs down to the crooks of his elbows, spreading his legs wider.  Adrian’s voice broke as that combine with his own touch pushed him closer to the edge. Deran wasn’t being quiet either, and Adrian could see the wild look in his eyes.  He was just as close as Adrian was.

Deran shifted on the next thrust, bending his knees slightly to thrust up into Adrian, and Adrian was lost.  The pressure on his prostate combine with his own grip sent Adrian tumbling over the edge with an explosive orgasm that rocked through his entire body.  He couldn’t control his own shaking as he rode wave after wave of pleasure that sparked through him.

With half lidded eyes, Adrian watched Deran let out of roar as his own orgasm took him.  He didn’t stop thrusting, but his grip on Adrian became impossibly firm as he bowed his head.  

Deran’s hips slowed until he was fully seated in Adrian but not moving.  He let Adrian’s legs splay wider and collapsed on top of Adrian’s chest as they both continued to attempt to catch their breath.  

Adrian cringed as he forced his fingers to release their grip on the edge of the countertop, feeling the joints protest as he flexed them.  Then he brought his hand down to Deran’s hair, stroking it gently as they laid together. 

“This place has great counter space,” Adrian said with a laugh.  

Deran snorted before he began to shake with laughter.  The movement caused another aftershock to tear through Adrian since Deran had yet to pull out.  Deran stroked his ribs with his thumb as Adrian also began to shake but for a different reason. 

Slowly, Deran pulled out, but he didn’t move from where he laid atop Adrian.  They continued to gently touch each other for quite some time. 

Deran eventually got up and disposed of the condom.  He went rifling through his pants as Adrian continued to lie on the counter with his legs hanging off the side, unable to even think about getting up yet.

Adrian wasn’t particularly surprised when a lit joint was placed between his lips by Deran.  He’d come around the other side of the island and was leaning over Adrian’s head. Adrian took a lungful of smoke and held it as Deran began to rub his aching shoulders.

“Not sure my ass is going to make it through the entire house if that’s what it’s going to be like every time,” Adrian said as he released the breath he’d been holding.

Deran leaned forward and pecked his lips, smiling into the kiss.  “Since you’re so obsessed with the shower, maybe I’ll let you fuck me in there,” Deran told him, placing the joint between Adrian’s lips again before wrapping his lips around the other end.  Deran blew the smoke into Adrian’s mouth before he pulled back, plucking the joint from Adrian’s lips again and letting Adrian shotgun the smoke back into his mouth. 

They finished off the joint before Adrian finally peeled himself off the countertop, groaning at the aches that immediately made themselves known.  Deran wrapped his arm around Adrian’s waist and pulled him in the direction of the master bedroom. 

The room was unfurnished, but the moonlight shining through the floor to ceiling window illuminated an air mattress that Deran must have brought with him.

“Ever the romantic,” Adrian laughed.  “I hope that isn’t your idea of a real bed because I’m not moving into a house with you just to have more back problems than your old mattress has already given me.”

“When did you become such a whiny bitch?” Deran asked him, though his tone was teasing as was the slap to the ass he gave Adrian.  

“When you decided living in the attic of your bar without a proper bed or anything resembling a shower was a good idea,” Adrian shot back.  “I’m surprised anyone bothered coming to the bar with how bad you smelled.”

Deran growled as he tackled Adrian onto the air mattress.  Adrian had to give it points for taking their combined weight without completely deflating.  It was even thick enough that his elbows weren’t digging into the hardwood beneath when he leaned on them.

They wrestled each other playfully on the mattress, both fighting dirty as they tickled and nipped any skin they could reach.  Adrian had the advantage of weight and muscle, but Deran had the advantage of being the smallest of four boys in the Cody house.  Deran had grown up wrestling his brothers, and he had no trouble facing a larger opponent.

Eventually, Adrian managed to pin Deran on his stomach due to an unexpected wobble of the air mattress.  Adrian used the advantage to straddle Deran’s back and braced his hand on Deran’s ass to prevent him from bucking his hips.

“This some knew position I don’t know about?” Deran asked when Adrian didn’t immediately do anything with his sudden control.

Adrian slapped Deran’s ass, knowing how riled up it would make him, and he wasn’t disappointed.  Deran growled, squiriming beneath Adrian like a disgruntled eel. 

“Careful.” They both warned each other before laughing at their stupidity.

Adrian soothed his palms over Deran’s cheeks before separating them as he leaned forward.  Deran squirmed slightly as Adrian’s tongue slid down his crack, but he didn’t actually try to dislodge him.  Adrian took that as the invitation it was, circling his tongue around Deran’s hole.

Deran released a soft groan as Adrian teased him with his tongue, pressing it against his ass but not penetrating.  

Adrian knew just how wound up the action made Deran, and he took full advantage of it.  He palmed Deran’s cheeks, massaging them roughly as he continued to lick and press his tongue against his ass.

Meanwhile, Deran was gripping the edges of the mattress in serious danger of poking a hole right through the sturdy material.  His hips rocked against the mattress, seeking friction for the insistent erection he was sporting.

Adrian was rocking his own hips, pressing his own budding erection against Deran’s back as he continued to feast on him.  Slowly, he increased the pressure with his tongue, paying close attention to Deran’s movements and breathing. The man didn’t mind being topped from time to time, but he would not let himself be dominated, and Adrian knew that he was currently riding a very fine line.

Deran groaned loudly when Adrian finally pressed his tongue inside his ass.  It wasn’t deep or very insistent, but even this was enough to leave Deran panting hard.  Deran reached back and gripped Adrian’s thigh awkwardly as Adrian thrust his tongue a little further.  

The game was up.  Adrian loosened his grip on Deran’s ass and pushed himself up to release Deran who was still shaking even as he scrambled out from beneath Adrian.  

Deran didn’t waste any time once he was freed, and he pushed Adrian onto his back almost immediately.  Surprisingly, he threw his leg over Adrian’s head rather than his waist, positioning himself directly over Adrian’s mouth.

“Can I?” he asked softly, letting a little of the uncertainty he was clearly feeling leak into his voice.

Adrian reached up and wrapped his hands around Deran’s thighs, pulling him down until his tongue was pressed firmly to Deran’s ass again.

Deran’s hands gripped the bed just above Adrian’s head, taking enough of Deran’s weight that he wouldn’t hurt Adrian.  His thighs trembled as he let himself sink onto Adrian’s mouth.

Adrian abandoned the tentative approach he’d adopted in their former position, instead choosing to aggressively press his tongue to Deran.  His hands groped around on the mattress, searching for lube. He wasn’t entirely surprised when Deran pressed a bottle into his hand. 

Blindly, Adrian popped open the bottle and poured some onto his fingers as Deran continued to ride his face.  He couldn’t comment on the fact that Deran had had a second bottle of lube waiting in the bedroom for them, but had his mouth not been otherwise indisposed he would have.  

Deran was roughly grinding down on Adrian, grunting each time Adrian thrust his tongue as deeply as it would go.  Adrian loved the way Deran’s ass tightened around him, and it was making him incredibly hard. 

Adrian brought his hand up and teasingly ran his finger down the cleft of Deran’s ass as he thrust his tongue deeply.  Deran’s back arched, and it allowed Adrian to bring his fingers forward and press on into Deran alongside his tongue. 

Deran gripped Adrian’s hair roughly as he ground down on Adrian’s finger, and the sparks of pain left Adrian’s whole body tingling.  Deran had mercy on him, lifting his hips up and allowing Adrian to breathe as he worked a second finger into him.

Adrian tilted his head back and sucked one of Deran’s balls into his mouth as he pressed his fingers forward, seeking out Deran’s prostate.  That earned him a strained moan that had Adrian reaching for his own cock. He pulled away from Deran’s balls, sensing the other man couldn’t hold himself up on quivering thighs much longer.

Deran released a string of curses as he sank back down. Adrian took the opportunity to press his tongue between his fingers, stretching Deran.  Adrian could tell Deran was stroking himself, and his body was telling Adrian that he was very close to the edge.

Adrian thrust his fingers deeply into Deran, working them against his prostate even as he used his tongue to tease his rim.  It didn’t take much of this treatment before Deran’s body was tightening around Adrian’s fingers, and his back was arching. 

Adrian let Deran ride out his climax, gripping Deran’s hip with his free hand to keep him steady.  It wasn’t long before Deran tumbled off of him, landing on the mattress with a grunt. Adrian continued to stroke himself lazily, trying to decide if it was worth getting himself off or if he should just wait for the next round which was sure to come.

Deran decided for him, when he reached over and pulled Adrian to him.  “Your turn,” he said, tugging Adrian up. 

Adrian struggled to his knees, shuffling over until he was poised above Deran’s head in much the same position Deran had just been.  However, instead of seating himself, he held his aching erection and guided it to Deran’s waiting lips.

Deran took him without any trouble, tilting his head back to give Adrian better access.  His hand gripped Adrian’s hips, encouraging him to fuck his mouth as roughly as he needed.

Adrian was already pretty close, and he was brought that much closer as Deran began to play with his ass again.  His hips snapped forward as he stared out the massive windows at the inky ocean. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to how amazing this house was, but he certainly wasn’t complaining about the view.

His orgasm built smoothly as Deran’s fingers found his prostate.  Adrian let his eyes drift closed as he felt it wash over him, pulling him under.  He let out a slow breath as he fell beside Deran, immediately rolling over to press against Deran’s side.

“Did you bring lube for every room, or are you practicing to be a magician just pulling them out of thin air?” Adrian teased him, running his palm down Deran’s chest.  They were both covered in sweat and stinking of weed and sex.

“You going to make stupid comments after every round or what?” Deran retorted, rolling them so he was braced above Adrian.  He leaned in and ended any further comment as he kissed Adrian. They were both once again breathless as Deran pulled back, letting himself rest his head on Adrian’s chest.  

“The view is something else.  Certainly beats the crates of beer stacked all over your office,” Adrian commented as they both looked out at the beach.

“I get it.  You approve of the house,” Deran told him, but he sounded pleased.

“You hiding another joint in here too?” Adrian asked after several minutes of contended silence.

“Just cigarettes,” Deran said, reaching for the pack beside the bed.  He brought one to his lips and lit it with the lighter he had in the pack, but he didn’t offer it to Adrian, knowing already that he wouldn’t take it.  

Adrian ran his fingers through Deran’s hair and down his back as Deran smoked.  Neither of them said much as they laid there in a pile of sweaty limbs. Adrian couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way the moonlight danced on the surface of the water, highlighting the waves as they broke.  It was soothing as was the sound of the ocean which could be heard even through the closed windows.

“You up for testing out the water pressure?” Deran asked long after he’d stubbed out his second cigarette.  

“Please,” Adrian said, cringing at the way their bodies stuck together where they were both covered in drying come and sweat.  

Deran slowly got to his feet before offering Adrian a hand and pulling him up as well.  Adrian let Deran lead the way into the ensuite. He’d never had his own private bathroom before, not to mention one so luxurious as the one in this house.  There was a walk-in shower as well as a jetted tub. The space was massive compared to the tiny bathroom he’d shared with Chad, and he wasn’t even going to compare it to the public restroom Deran had been bathing in.

“Shower or tub?” Deran asked, letting go of Adrian’s hand and actually flicking on the lights.  Adrian looked back and forth between the two, but pointed to the shower. Even though his legs were barely holding him up, there was just something nice about feeling the water rain down on his aching muscles.

Deran walked over to the shower and turned on the water before pulling Adrian inside with him.  They both groaned at the amazing water pressure as it heated up. There was no soap or shampoo in the shower, but there was another bottle of lube which made Adrian chuckle.  

“You wouldn’t be laughing if I fucked you without it,” Deran said, pushing Adrian’s head beneath the stream of water.

“I believe we agreed that the shower was my chance to fuck you, so it would be your ass on the line,” Adrian corrected him, pulling Deran under the showerhead with him.

Deran growled, pressing his mouth to Adrian’s neck and nipping the sensitive skin there. 

Adrian reached out and grabbed the bottle of lube as he let Deran continue his assault on Adrian’s neck and chest.  Adrian fought a shiver as Deran wrapped his lips around one of his nipples sucking it and rolling it between his teeth as Adrian pouring lube onto his fingers, careful not to let it wash away.

Deran worked his way back up as Adrian brought his hand to his ass.  He spread his legs, allowing Adrian better access but never stopped kissing him.  He groaned into Adrian’s wet skin as Adrian pressed two fingers in right away knowing Deran probably didn’t need as much prep after what they’d already done.  He gave Deran several good strokes, working out the natural tightening that returned slowly post orgasm, but it didn’t take much. He soon had two fingers buried in Deran as Deran ground his waking cock into Adrian’s hip.  

“Turn around,” Adrian coaxed, letting his fingers slip from Deran.

Deran hesitated, continuing to suck a bruise into Adrian’s neck.  It was entirely distracting, but Adrian crowded him against the wall of the shower anyway.  Deran released him, turning to face the smooth tile and bringing his hands up to brace himself. 

Adrian grabbed one of he condoms Deran had piled next to the lube and tore it open with his teeth.  He rolled it on as he urged Deran to spread his legs a little further. Then he lined himself up and slowly sank into Deran.  

Bracing one hand on the wall beside Deran’s, Adrian used his other to grip Deran’s hip firmly.  Then he leaned forward and bit Deran’s shoulder in retaliation for the hickey he was sure to have.

Deran moaned loudly as Adrian didn’t release him even as he began to thrust into him.  Adrian squeezed his eyes closed, feeling Deran’s body bear down on him. It sent sparks of pleasure down his spine as he buried himself to the hilt.  

Adrian nuzzled Deran’s shoulder as he rotated his hips, grinding against him.  It earned him a breathy moan from Deran as Adrian began to build a rhythm. 

The water from the shower beat down on his skin, sliding over his shoulders and between their bodies.  Somehow, it only urged them on move with its insistence. 

Deran rocked back to meet Adrian, not willing to be a passive participant.  He let his head tip back to rest on Adrian’s shoulder as Adrian pulled him firmly against his chest.  

The world beyond the sound of the shower melted away, leaving just the them and their pleasure.  This time it was Deran’s turn to be far from quiet as Adrian adjusted his angle to seek out Deran’s sweet spot.  

Pulling Deran back to lean against him, Adrian reached around him to stroke his cock with slick fingers.  He wrapped his other arm around Deran’s chest as he continued to rock his hips forward with punishing thrusts that left both of them breathing heavily.

Deran reached back and wrapped his hand around the nape of Adrian’s neck, holding him close.  Adrian took it as an invitation to nip at his earlobe, playing with the hoop earing and driving Deran just that much closer to the edge.

Cursing loudly, Deran’s body tighten and he ground his ass back against Adrian, riding out his orgasm.  His release painted the wall of the shower but was quickly washed away by the steady stream of the showerhead.  

Adrian stroked him through it, never faltering in his own rhythm.  Deran collapsed against the wall, bracing himself there and grunting loudly as Adrian sought his own release.  It wasn’t gentle, but when Adrian tried to ease his movements, Deran urged him on.

“Come on,” Deran encouraged him, spreading his legs a little wider and resting his head against his forearm where it was folded against the tile.

“I’m close.”

“Obviously,” Deran shot back.

“Asshole,” Adrian muttered, gripping Deran by the shoulder and giving several more rough thrusts.  His own heart was hammering in his chest, and his body felt like it had never really come down from his last orgasm.  

“Like you aren’t going to comment on how nice the shower is as soon as you come,” Deran muttered, reaching back and squeezing Adrian’s hip.  He didn’t release him right away, letting his thumb rub just inside Adrian’s hipbone, knowing exactly how it drove Adrian wild.

Deran’s touch was enough to send Adrian over the edge as well.  He spilled into the condom even as his breath was stolen by the intensity of his pleasure.  

Adrian collapsed against Deran’s back, but Deran’s didn’t so much as flinch as he took on most of Adrian’s weight.  Resting his forehead against Deran’s shoulder, Adrian attempted to catch his breath.

“It is a great shower,” Adrian mumbled as soon as he could form words again.

“Fuck off,” Deran told him fondly, turning around and pulling Adrian against his chest.  “You’re a mess,” Deran said as his eyes roved over Adrian.

“It’s all your fault,” Adrian retorted, letting Deran push him beneath the stream of water.  He tipped his head back, letting the cooling droplets sooth his heated skin. “Fuck, this is nice,” he commented as Deran rubbed his chest and arms.

Slowly, they cleaned each other, really just using it as an excuse to touch each other everywhere even though neither of them could possibly get it up again any time soon.  Adrian leaned in and kissed Deran slowly, no longer having the energy to be aggressive. Deran returned it with equally languid brushes of his lips.

Only once the water had cooled completely did they turn off the shower and step out into the spacious bathroom.

“You didn’t happen to bring towels along with all of that lube, did you?” Adrian asked sarcastically.  

“They’re in the van,” Deran admitted with a shrug.

“I’m sure our new neighbors won’t mind you running down to get them,” Adrian teased, grabbing Deran by the hips and giving him a little shove toward the door.

“Like your wailing hasn’t kept them up half the night already. Maybe you should be the one to do it,” Deran teased right back.  

They stumbled out of the bathroom, still dripping water everywhere and collapsed onto the air mattress again.  Adrian dozed for a while, never really falling asleep. He was always aware of Deran beside him even when he shifted away in his sleep.  

Eventually, they both rolled together again and without any thought they began to touch each other.  Adrian’s eyes fluttered open as Deran ran his fingertips down his ribs, and he used his own hand to touch Deran’s chest.

“Sun should be coming up soon,” Deran mumbled.  

Adrian studied his features in the predawn light.  His eyes were still closed, but his hands hand no trouble finding Adrian.  His features were smoothed out, not conveying the constant stress Deran was under.  His lips were turned up in a relaxed smile, and it all made Adrian want to stay like this as long as they could, but Deran clearly had another plan.

“Those windows off the kitchen that face the ocean probably give an amazing view of the water at this hour,” Deran suggested.

“You going to make me some coffee?” Adrian asked him, feeling more like a zombie than a man.

“How do you know I bought a coffee maker?” Deran asked.

“You ply me with more coffee than alcohol.  You probably packed a brand new machine right next to the twelve bottles of lube you brought,” Adrian told him smartly.

“Whatever,” Deran grumbled, as he rolled off the mattress and walked out of the room.  

Adrian couldn’t help watching him go.  The way his ass moved as he padded away left Adrian biting his lip and considering forgoing the coffee and going straight for another round.  However, his body had other ideas as Adrian tried to get up. His back was sore from their countertop session, and the rest of him wasn’t in much better shape.

So, Adrian remained in bed until he could smell the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.  Then he pushed himself to his feet with great care before following Deran into the kitchen.

Adrian laughed as he stepped into the kitchen and saw his tank top still hanging from the faucet.  He didn’t bother to pick it up as he walked past, collecting the mug of coffee sitting on the counter just beyond it, where only a couple hours earlier he’d been splayed out.

With his coffee in hand, Adrian moved toward the wall of windows that looked out over the ocean.  Deran was standing there looking out at the water in the pale light of morning. 

“You’re easier to lure out that the stray cats behind the bar,” Deran said, bringing his own cup to his lips.

Adrian smiled wrapping his arm around Deran’s shoulders and coming to stand beside him. “You been leaving coffee out for the cats?” he quipped, before taking a sip from his own mug.  It was excellent. Deran always splurged on the good stuff.

“They don’t need anything else making them crazy.  The one tried to eat my finger when I ran out of turkey the other day,” Deran grumbled.

Adrian laughed, turning to look at Deran and catching the laughter in his eyes even though he tried to look serious.  Adrian had long ago learned to read Deran by his eyes rather than his lips. His eyes always gave him away.

Leaning in, Adrian pressed a kiss to Deran’s bearded cheek, and it earned him a real smile.  “Finish your coffee. We aren’t done breaking this place in, and you’ve got a plane to catch later, so we don’t have all day,” Deran told him, turning his head to peck Adrian on the lips before motioning to his coffee.

Adrian rolled his eyes but continued to drink his coffee at a sedate pace.  “I could definitely get used to this,” Adrian said.

“Yeah?”

“You having regrets?” Adrian asked, turning from the view to look at Deran again.

“Not one,” Deran said confidently.  

“Just wait until the plumbing goes, or you need to get the siding redone or some other mundane homeowner stuff,” Adrian teased him.

Deran snorted, almost spraying the window with his coffee.  “I lived without a shower, for nearly a year. If the plumbing goes, you’ll be the one calling the plumber,” Deran retorted.  “And you can call the handyman to fix the garbage disposal when it’s on the fritz or the contractor to redo the siding.”

“Yeah?  And what are you going to do to pull your weight around here?” Adrian played right into Deran’s game.

Deran gave him a corny smile as he gave Adrian a once over.  “I’ll handle the personal touches.”

“The personal touches, huh?” Adrian couldn’t keep a straight face as he searched for somewhere to put his coffee before he spilled it.  He finally settled for placing it on the floor. 

Deran’s mug soon joined his own, and Deran wasted little time crowding Adrian against the floor to ceiling windows.  “Would you like a demonstration?” Deran asked, pinning Adrian to the glass and standing directly behind him. 

Adrian gasped as Deran’s palm came to rest on the back of his thigh, working its way up over his leg to his ass and slowly up his back.  It lit up all of the nerve endings he covered as he went, and it left Adrian breathless once again.

Pressing his cheek to the cool glass, Adrian let himself drown in Deran’s sure touches.  This lacked the roughness and hurried quality of their previous encounters that night. Deran seemed content to take his time now.

Adrian wasn’t in a hurry either, completely content to bask in the sleepy quality of the predawn.  His body hummed with each brush of Deran’s fingertips, and he practically melted into the glass when Deran began to massage the knots out of his back.  

“You’re made of bricks, kid,” Deran muttered as he dug his thumbs into the muscle.  

“That’s what happens when you make me sleep on a crappy mattresses,” Adrian snarked.  The sentiment was lost when he groaned in pleasure as Deran worked out a particularly large knot.

“When you come back from South Africa, we can go choose a bed together,” Deran promised him.

“Yeah?  I hear Pottery Barn has a great selection,” Adrian mumbled.  

Deran dug right in to one of the knots, making Adrian gasp.  “What was that? I didn’t quite get it,” Deran asked innocently.

Adrian laughed despite himself, and after a minute he moaned in relief as the knot released.  “Fuck,” he sighed. 

“That a request?” Deran asked, closing his teeth around Adrian’s shoulder and biting him lightly.  

“Do I really need to make that kind of request?”

Deran ran his thumbs down Adrian’s spine as he ground his budding erection against his ass.  Then he released Adrian completely and walked away. 

Adrian looked over his shoulder and watched Deran’s ass retreat to the island where the lube was waiting.  Turning around, Adrian leaned against the glass. “I’m surprised you didn’t attach a holder for that to the window while I was still in bed,” Adrian teased him.

“I’ll have to pick up one of those little suction things to attach it while I’m at the store,” Deran said, sauntering back over to him.

“Yes, definitely a priority.  Who needs furniture so long as we have access to lube and rubbers,” Adrian said, shaking his head fondly.

“Catch,” Deran said, tossing the bottle to Adrian.

Adrian caught it easily as Deran tore open one of the condom foils and rolled it on as he closed the distance between them.  Then he hooked Adrian’s left leg over his arm and pulled it up enough to give himself access. 

They didn’t talk as Deran held out his free hand, and Adrian dutifully poured lube over his fingers.  The quiet was broken by both of their heavy breathing as Deran slowly opened him back up. He was insistent but not aggressive, fingering Adrian with purpose yet paying attention to all of the little things that drove him up the wall.  Like teasing Adrian’s rim when he pulled his fingers back. 

Deran slowly pulled his fingers free once Adrian was ready for him, but he didn’t immediately line himself up.  Instead, he sank to his knees, pushing Adrian’s leg up to drape over his shoulder. He started by teasing the head of Adrian’s cock with gentle licks, but he quickly took most of it, sucking vigorously as Adrian cried out and tried to find purchase against the glass.  His ass and fingers was certainly leaving smudges all over it.

Adrian wasn’t expecting Deran to move further back, letting go of his cock in favor of teasing his ass with his tongue.  Adrian almost lost it right then as Deran circled his tongue around his rim, stealing every bit of breath from Adrian’s lungs.

Breathy curses filled the air as Deran didn’t let up, pressing his tongue inside and gently fucking Adrian with his mouth.  Adrian buried one hand in Deran’s hair, tugging mindlessly at it while the other alternated between tugging at his own hair and helping his maintain balance.

Sex shouldn’t be this good after three rounds and maybe forty-five minutes of sleep.  Still, Deran could drive him out of his mind with pleasure. Despite all of his teasing, Adrian was ecstatic that Deran had brought enough lube to last them a lifetime.  As they’d already proven, they needed that far more than any furniture.

“I’m not gonna last if you keep... _ fuck _ ...doing that,” Adrian had to pause as Deran slid a finger in alongside his tongue, making sure to rub it against Adrian’s prostate.

Deran wore a smug smile as he slowly rose to his feet, doing a good job of holding Adrian steady since Adrian’s legs felt like they were made of jello.

“Hands on my shoulders,” Deran commanded as he lifted Adrian’s leg again, this time to wrap it around his hip.  

Adrian did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Deran’s neck.  He groaned as Deran slowly sank into him before lifting him up and pinning him to the heavy glass.  Adrian immediately wrapped his other leg around Deran’s hips, crossing them at the ankle to hold on.  

Deran’s hands slid under his ass, holding him in place and giving himself some leverage.  They both just held that position for a moment, basking in the connection. Then Deran rocked his hips, and Adrian’s whole body responded to how deep he could go like this.  

They clung to each other as they roughly brought their bodies together.  Adrian used his legs to lift himself and sink down on Deran in time with Deran’s own thrusts.  He worried fleetingly that his grip around Deran’s shoulders was going to bruise, but Deran was too focused to mind.

They kissed hungrily as sweat beaded on their skin.  Their focus was so completely on each other that they didn’t notice the changing light around the room, heralding the dawn.  

The sweat on their skin eventually made it difficult to find purchase, and when Deran nearly dropped him for the third time in a row, he pulled out and lowered Adrian to his feet.

“Turn around,” Deran said between frantic kisses.

Adrian followed his direction, facing the glass wall and finally noticing the blues and purples of the sky as the sun was finally burning away the night.  The view was suited to watching sunsets rather than sunrises, but the sky over the ocean was still beautiful at this hour.

It took Adrian’ breath away, but not nearly as much as the way Deran thrust into him from behind did.  Adrian pressed his cheek and his hands to the glass, spreading his legs to take everything Deran had to give.  

Still, he was a little startled when Deran placed his hand over Adrian’s and laced their fingers.  There wasn’t anything slow or tender about the way Deran pistoned into him like a man possessed, but there was something incredibly intimate about the way their hands were clasped and the way Deran pressed his lips to Adrian’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck from time to time.

Adrian’s breath fogged up the glass as he tried to hold on as long as he could, but his body had other intentions.  His hips ground against the window of their own volition, seeking out any friction for his aching cock. He was so close to the edge that his entire body seemed to tingle, and he could sense the same in Deran.

Deran squeezed his hand, sending the clear message that it was alright to let go, and Adrian really had no choice in following the silent command.  

For the fourth time in a matter of hours, Adrian was swept away by pleasure that left his body shaking and his breathing compromised.  He could feel Deran continue to thrust into him, but his movements echoed the shaky, uncontrolled quality of his own. 

They rode their orgasms out together, clinging to each other as the morning was finally washed in the golden glow of sunrise.  Both of them leaned heavily against the glass as they slowly caught their breath. 

Deran didn’t pull out as he nuzzled Adrian’s cheek with his nose.  It was something Deran rarely indulged in, but if he was as exhausted as Adrian, he likely couldn’t stand without support, so escape wasn’t an option.

Adrian’s eyes fluttered open as he finally felt his heart begin to regulate itself again, and the first thing he zeroed in on was a woman walking her dog on the beach.  Or she would have been walking her dog if she hadn’t been frozen in place, staring up at their house with a slack jaw.

“I hope she isn’t a neighbor,” Adrian muttered, uncomfortably aware that his dick was pressed up against the glass where he’d basically been humping it, and there was absolutely a spray of come around it.

“She has no right to complain, she got a free show,” Deran said, releasing Adrian’s hand and waving to the woman.

Adrian actually chuckled when she waved back before realizing what she was doing and suddenly tugging her dog along again.  

“Well, this window is definitely christened,” Adrian commented, cringing as he pushed away from the glass.  There was a large milky smear where he’d been pressed against it. 

Deran laughed, wrapping his arms around Adrian’s chest and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.  “Mission accomplished. So, how about we finish our coffee then do that whole walk to surf thing you were so set on when we were house hunting,” Deran suggested.

“I’m not sure I can walk right now, never mind surf,” Adrian complained, completely aware of every ache in his body, most notably his ass.  “I need another shower...without the sex. Then I need a couple hours of sleep.”

“How about coffee, shower and blowjob, then pass out on the air mattress for a few more hours?” Deran countered.

Adrian rolled his eyes, breaking free of Deran’s grip and picking up their mugs from the floor.  He almost crumpled to his knees as he felt all of his muscles protests as he bent over. Deran’s smirk didn’t help anything when he finally straightened up.

“How about you fill the tub, and we finish our coffee while the jets relieve some of the pain I’m in?” Adrian negotiated as he walked awkwardly to the coffee marker on the counter.

“Deal,” Deran agreed, leaving Adrian to the coffee and venturing back to their bedroom.  

Adrian took his time, pouring out the cold coffee they’d left too long then pouring them each a fresh cup.  He took several leisurely sips of his before topping it off again and slowly shuffling toward the bathroom. The twinge in his ass was bearable, but he wasn’t really looking forward to sitting on it for the duration of his flight.

When he finally ambled into the bathroom he was not so much surprised as completely bowled over.  “Are those bubbles? Did you run us a bubble bath?” he asked, the incredulity very clear in his voice.  

“What?  Who doesn’t love a fucking bubble bath?” Deran retorted like it wasn’t completely out of left field.

“You didn’t bring soap, but you brought bubbles…”

Deran gave him a deadpan look and pointed to the corner of the bath where there were bottles of the shampoo Adrian used as well as the one Deran did.  There was also a bar of soap.

“So you lied last night...and the towels?” Adrian turned and found two large towels hanging over the rack.

“We had other priorities last night.  Didn’t want you getting distracted by all the domestic shit,” Deran said, using that stupid voice he did when he was teasing Adrian.  

“You’re an asshole,” Adrian muttered, pushing Deran aside with his shoulder and stepping into the massive tub, which was brimming with bubbles that continued to form due to the jets running at full blast.  “This is ridiculous by the way.”

“Shut up.  You love it,” Deran said assuredly.  “It wasn’t planned. It was on clearance in a bin in the shampoo aisle, and I thought it would be a riot to dump it in the pool filter just to see what Smurf would do...but then I saw the tub when I got here and figured why not?”

Adrian laughed.  Deran might be full of shit; there was really no way to tell, but it didn’t really matter.  This was nice. 

It was even nicer when Deran slid behind him and wrapped one arm around his chest before taking his mug with the other hand.  Adrian leaned back against his chest and enjoyed the heat of the water on his aches and pains. 

“This is  _ our  _ place,” Adrian said in disbelief as it finally sank in.  

“Yeah.  Little crazy isn’t it?” Deran’s voice held the same kind of wonder.  

“Somehow less crazy than walking in here to find you ran me a bubble bath,” Adrian laughed, lifting a handful of bubbles and depositing them on Deran’s head.

Deran shook them off before lifting some to Adrian’s face, leaving him with a face full of bubbles rather than a beard of them.  

“It’s going to be weird traveling when I know I have someplace to come home to,” Adrian admitted as Deran placed his mug on the lip of the tub and began to massage Adrian’s back.

“You always did,” Deran said, willfully ignorant of Adrian’s meaning.

“This is different.  It’s...reassuring.”

“All you have to do is call, and I’ll answer.  I don’t want to bother you when you’re busy. I’ve competed; I know how it gets.  But I’ll answer. Anytime.”

Adrian nodded, tilting his head forward to give Deran better access.  “Maybe I’ll take a breather after South Africa before I burn myself out.  Go bed shopping with you,” Adrian mused. 

“Don’t fuck up you chances for me.  The house will be here whenever you come back…”

“I know,” Adrian said, actually feeling that it was the truth.  Deran would be here and so would their home, and it gave him peace of mind.  

They lapsed into silence, enjoying the heat of the water and their coffee together.  There was no hurry to get moving like some mornings, despite both of them having things to do.  It would all could wait.

Eventually, Deran’s massage ended and his arm snaked down Adrian’s chest until he wrapped his hand around Adrian’s cock.  He gave it a couple soft strokes before whispering into Adrian’s ear. “You think you have one last round in you? The spare room could use a little attention.”

Adrian just groaned at the thought of leaving the tub.  “I think the tub might need some too,” he countered, reaching behind his back and taking Deran in hand.  

“I see what you mean,” Deran agreed, taking the mug out of Adrian’s hand and trading it for the bottle of lube sitting in the corner.  

Adrian doubted they’d be walking to the beach or to work any time soon.  He supposed this was just one of the hardships of being a new homeowner. They’d just have to get through it together.


End file.
